What If
by khfan12
Summary: It started with a letter. Then came the dreams. He's never seen her, or met her. Is she a real girl who needs Sora's help, or is she just a dream? SoraxOC; contains abuse.
1. 00: Prologue

**Okay, first off, I came up with this story in 2009. It was ****_really_**** short and made no sense to everyone but me. So, I consider this a re-write.**

**Also, this story is ****_intended_**** to be between three and six chapters long, so it WILL be short and it WILL move fast. Just remember that.**

**Hopefully everyone will get to know the OC in the story a little as the story moves along.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

00: Letters to You

Sora yawned as he jogged through the park. He never really knew why he went on the morning jogs that he did; maybe to wake himself up? Yeah, that's what he went by. He got to the end of his normal path and slowed to a walk. He let out a long sigh before taking a drink of water from the bottle he carried with him. After his breathing returned to normal, Sora sat on a nearby bench and he let out a long sigh before smiling to himself. He couldn't wait to brag to Riku and Vanitas that he had broken his personal record.

Sora heard a nearby rustling and he looked around. He noticed something white sticking out of the hollow base of a nearby tree. Sora stood and slowly walked toward it. Sora saw a delicately folded piece of paper, and he curiously pulled it out. He un-folded the paper and read the contents of it.

_To the jogging boy with spiky brown hair…_

Sora tilted his head curiously as he read the first line. The person writing the letter was writing directly to him.

_I've admired you ever since I first saw you jogging a month ago. I figured that this would be the best way for me to communicate with you. I am not allowed to leave the house without sneaking out, so I apologize if this seems weird._

Sora laughed aloud, a smile spreading across his face.

_This may be an odd question to ask, but could we write to each other?_

Sora did a double-take of the sentence. Was this person really asking him to be their pen pal?

_I hope that you say yes. You seem like you'd be a nice person to have as a friend. If you decide to write me back, leave the letter in the same hollowed tree that you found this letter in. If not, I understand. _

_-M_

Sora let out a sigh. Whoever had written this letter didn't go to school with him, or else they'd most likely know his name. He scratched his chin as he put the letter in the pocket of his hoodie, before turning to start his jog home.

* * *

Sora yawned as he thought about the letter he had found in the park. He then put his pencil on his desk and stretched after the bell for their break rang. The other students slowly shuffled out of the classroom and soon only Sora and his friends were left in the room. He fixed the tie on his school uniform as his friends moved closer to where he and Naminé sat.

"Soraaaa~!" Xion groaned, poking his face with her pen. Sora swiped at her hand. "What?" He asked, looking at the raven-haired girl.

"You're spacing out again!" Vanitas said from behind Xion.

"Yeah, we were talking about going to hang out at the mall later today." Naminé said, a small smile on her face as she shyly tucked a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear.

Sora sighed. "I think I can go…I have something to do after school though."

"Great! Um…how about we all meet up at the mall at four thirty?" Kairi offered.

"Sounds great!" Roxas said, looking at the others with a smile as he eagerly waited for their responses.

Riku nodded in reply before returning to silently reading his book.

"I agree with that!" Xion said happily. "Yeah, same here." Vanitas said, a grin on his face as he ran a hand through his dark hair. "Four-thirty is good." Sora said, looking back and forth between Kairi and Naminé.

"Well then, it's settled! The seven of us are meeting up at the mall a four thirty." Naminé said happily. The bell rang, and the others stood to return to their desks.

Sora stared at the paper in front of him and sighed.

_Dear M…_

He started, but then stopped as he thought about what to write.

_I don't know you, but I guess we can write to each other. I mean, why not, right? It's not like anything bad will happen._

Sora scribbled down some math notes on the paper besides the letter as the teacher spoke.

_Besides…we might even become really good friends someday. So I'll write back to you, and get to know you, even if it's just through a couple of letters. Oh, and my name's Sora._

Sora folded the letter and the final bell of the day rang. He stood and put the letter in his pocket, while shoving the rest of his belongings into his school bag. He noticed Roxas and Kairi walking toward him.

"Hey bro, you want a ride home? I was going to stop by the house on my way to Kairi's place." Roxas said, clasping his hand onto Sora's shoulder.

"Nah, I think that I'm just going to walk home today." Sora said, prying Roxas' hand off of his shoulder.

"Okay well…we'll see you at the mall!" Kairi said brightly as she followed Roxas out of the classroom.

Sora shook his head with a smile as he walked out of the classroom. To him, he wouldn't trade his friends for anything else in the world.

Sora left the school and started toward the park.

* * *

Sora stood in front of the same tree as he did earlier and he pulled the letter out of his pocket. He looked at the hollow of the tree and then at the letter and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothing…" He mumbled, kneeling to stick the paper into the hollow. Sora stood, brushing his knees off and starting toward home.

* * *

"Terra? Didn't you get any sleep?"

"…Isn't the answer obvious, Aqua?"

The blue haired woman sighed and sat on the couch beside her husband who was typing away at his laptop. Aqua tugged on the sleeve of her pale yellow nightgown. She looked at her husband again, who hadn't yet changed from the jeans and t-shirt he had worn earlier in the day. Aqua's hand gently rested on top of Terra's, before she moved it away. "…It's been fourteen years now."

"I know….I know." Terra mumbled. "I know that she's alive. I can feel it." Aqua said, placing her hand over her heart. Terra looked at her.

"I've…I've been searching for her. I'll find her Aqua. She is our daughter after all." He said, softly kissing Aqua's cheek.

"She…will be seventeen in about four weeks." Aqua whispered. Terra gently squeezed her hand.

"We'll find her. I promise."


	2. 01: I Need You

**The official first chapter, yay! :D**

**Haha, I bet the prologue may have made some people go "o.o" But as the story goes on, you'll understand~!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts, I only own Mysterie.**

* * *

01: I Need You

* * *

_Ten Days Later_

_A girl ran down a path in a park. Her short, brown hair which has blue streaks running through it, lightly bounced around her head as she ran. She was heavily panting, as if she was going to collapse at any moment. Her vivid blue eyes were filled with tears that blurred the path in front of her. She suddenly tripped and fell onto the ground. She groaned and a sob escaped. The girl inspected her knees, wincing when the light wind hit her freshly scraped left knee. She tore off a piece of her sleeve and tightly wrapped it around her knee, silently letting the tears fall from her face. She struggled to stand, but she did anyway. The girl started running once again, but much slower than before. "I…I need to get home…b-before…t-they get mad…" She mumbled. _

_The girl made her way through the bushes at the end of the park and into a backyard. She made her way into an open window and quietly climbed inside of her so-called bedroom, quickly cuddling underneath the covers. The door then opened and a woman walked into the room, a irritated expression on her face. "Mysterie, get up." She commanded. Mysterie slowly sat, up, acting like she was asleep. "Y-Yes?" She asked quietly. The woman grimaced. "Why did you sneak out?" She asked. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Mysterie said. The woman snorted. "We heard you running through the park, and I know that you tripped," The woman threw the covers off of Mysterie. "And I know that we didn't give you that scrape." She hissed. Mysterie gulped. "I…I…" She stammered. _

"_You weren't thinking about getting help were you?" The woman asked. Mysterie shook her head and the woman smiled sweetly before walking over to Mysterie and grabbing a fistful of her hair. She threw Mysterie off of her bed and she was slammed into the dresser. Mysterie gasped in pain as she collapsed to the ground. She coughed and the woman kicked her. "Why don't you ever learn?! Stop trying to sneak out! You are our possession! You're not some normal teenage girl! You're ours; we bought you fair and square!" The woman yelled, kicking Mysterie again. "We might home school you, but we bought you from those traffickers! You're our doll to use and abuse however we see fit! Don't you see that was why you were allowed to live?" The woman shouted. Mysterie was curled into a ball, tears streaming from her eyes. Would she ever get out of this hell_?

* * *

"No!"

Sora shot up from his bed, his legs tangled in his blankets. He was panting as he glanced at his alarm clock. 5:25 AM. Sora sighed, running a hand through his hair. No chances of getting anymore sleep now.

"The tenth night in a row…" He mumbled.

When Sora took his hand away from his head, he realized that he had been in a cold sweat. Sora untangled the blanket from his legs before turning to let them hang off of his bed.

"Might as well go for a jog." He mumbled, standing up and getting a pair of sweats and a windbreaker out. As Sora walked out of the house, he left a quick note on the kitchen counter for his mom, so that she wouldn't freak out.

Sora turned and started running through the park. He decided to take a break at what had become his usual spot. As he caught his breath, he noticed a piece of paper in the hollow of a tree close by. Every morning that he's gone on a jog, he's found one of these letters. He felt that he was obliged to reply, since this person seemed to want somebody to talk to. Sora opened the paper and, like always, an extra paper fell out, said paper having nothing on it at all. As Sora read the letter, he felt his heart tighten.

_Dear Sora._

_I'm sorry that I've been dumping all of my problems on you. _

_I'm sure that you can't understand. You actually know where you come from, unlike me, who has been going through this since I was a child. _

_These people, the ones who own me, hate me sneaking out. If I get caught two more times…they'll beat me. _

_I really want to hear from you again…but I don't know if I should try. _

_I mean, is it really worth it? What have I got to lose though, since I don't even have my freedom…? _

_I'm sorry Sora._

Sora turned the paper over.

_Can I meet you? I know it might be a lot to ask…but I would like to at least know the person I've been talking to the past ten days. _

_If you agree to meet, then please go through the bushes at the south end of the park to the backyard of the green house at 3:30 PM on the day that you get this. _

_The open window is mine. If you come, our password is 'Anon'. _

_I know it's cheesy but…I couldn't think of anything else. _

_I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to write anymore letters. If you come, I'll at least be able to officially meet you. Please think about it._

_Signed "M"_

Sora crumpled the paper in his hand and shoved it in his pocket. He'd have to think about this carefully. He started to jog back towards his home when he noticed the sun rising. The entire way back, he thought about that letter.

"_What's the harm in actually meeting the person? Maybe I'll bring Riku with me just in case._"

* * *

"What?" Riku asked, looking at Sora, who innocently ate his lunch.

"Can you go with me to meet my pen pal?" Sora repeated.

It's a tiny lie, so what?

Riku rubbed his temples and Kairi giggled. "I think that you should go Riku. You know how Sora can be; he might freeze up and have to go to the hospital because of his nerves." She joked.

"Hey!" Sora said with a pout. "Haha, you know that Kairi's right Sora. You can get flustered pretty easily." Roxas added, a grin on his face as he set his arm across Kairi's shoulders.

"Where are you meeting them?" Naminé asked. "At…the park." Sora said.

"You should go Riku. What's the harm in helping the nervous Sora out?" Xion asked. "Besides, maybe you'll get along with this person too." Vanitas added. Riku let out a sigh.

"Fine, I'll go. You owe me one for this Sora." He said. "Alright!" Sora replied happily.

Truthfully, he was just relieved to not be going alone.

* * *

After school, Sora and Riku took their time getting to the park.

"Alright, where are they?" Riku asked, stopping at a bench. "We need to go this way." Sora said, leading Riku in the direction the letter had said. They started climbing through the bushes.

"Hey Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Why are we climbing though these bushes?"

"…because, Riku. Just because."

"…"

As they got through the brush, Sora noticed that in front of him was the green house, just like 'M' said. He saw only one open window, and when he saw the person sitting in it, he felt like the wind was knocked out of him.

He saw a girl, around the age of 16. She has shoulder-length brown hair with blue streaks in it, and Sora remembered the dreams that he's had recently.

"Hey Sora? Why are we here?" Riku asked. "We're…meeting my pen pal." Sora said, smiling.

Riku looked at him in confusion as Sora started toward the window. The girl closed the book she was reading and looked at Sora. She has a bandage on her cheek and her eyes are the same vivid blue as in Sora's dream.

"Are you M?" Sora asked. The girl eyed Sora carefully. "Password?" She asked.

"Anon."

A smile spread on the girls' face and she reached forward, pulling Sora close and hugging him tightly. Sora gently hugged her in return, remembering that she might have a bruise on her back. When they pulled away, the girl held her hand out, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"My name's Mysterie."

Sora felt a flutter in his chest and smiled. "Sora…Sora Takei." He replied.

"Oh? Who is this with you?" Mysterie asked, looking at Riku. "Oh! This is Riku! He's my best friend!" Sora said, pulling Riku closer to the window.

"Hi!" Mysterie said happily. "…Hey. The name's Riku Shinjo." Riku said. "Nice to meet you Riku; in case you weren't listening, I'm Mysterie." Mysterie said with a smile. Riku smiled in reply.

They heard a noise and Mysterie's face paled. "W-What…?" She asked, looking towards the door. "I think it came from behind us." Sora said. "O-Oh…" Mysterie said quietly. Riku walked over to the bush and kicked it. Some people fell out and Sora slapped his forehead, recognizing his friends. "Idiots…" Sora mumbled, his face pink. "Huh?" Mysterie asked, looking from Riku to Sora.

"Ohhhhh~? Is this your pen pal? She's pretty!" Vanitas teased. "Yeah! Sora, we didn't know you could get someone like this interested in you!" Roxas added, earning a playful smack from Kairi.

"Argh…" Sora groaned.

"Who are they?" Mysterie asked.

Vanitas and Xion climbed over Roxas and Kairi and rushed right up to the window. "I'm Vanitas! This is my sister Xion! We're Sora's buddies!" Vanitas said happily.

"Wow, you are pretty!" Naminé said, walking over to them. "This is Kairi and Naminé, they're sisters." Riku said.

"Last but not least, _that_-" Sora pointed at Roxas. "-is my brother."

"Hey! I'm a person!" Roxas said in protest.

"To who, your imaginary friends?" Vanitas teased. "No!" Roxas said, his face slightly burning.

"He's a person to me." Kairi said, smiling. Roxas blushed and rubbed the back of this neck.

"Eww! Cheese ball alert!" Xion said. "Do you even know what a cheese ball is?" Naminé asked. "T-That's not the point!" Xion added. "Typical answer." Riku said.

Meanwhile, Sora's face was bright red.

They heard giggling and Mysterie was laughing at them. She had a big smile on her face. "You guys…are really funny. You all seem so close." She said. "We've all known each other since grade school." Xion said, punching Riku's arm as a late response. "Wow…you guys are lucky." Mysterie said.

"Don't you have any friends that you went to school with?" Kairi asked. Mysterie shook her head. "I've…been homeschooled for a long time. I haven't been able to make friends yet." She said. "W-Well you have this guy!" Vanitas said, pushing Sora closer to the window. "T-That's right, I'm your friend Mysterie!" Sora said, the blush on his cheeks fading a little.

Mysterie smiled. "Thank you Sora." She said. "We're your friends too!" Roxas said. "Yeah." Naminé added. "Thanks you guys." Mysterie said, feeling the happiest that she's felt in a long time.

* * *

Eventually, everyone had left except for Sora. He wanted to try to talk to Mysterie.

"So…is everything you said in your letters true?" Sora asked. Mysterie nodded. "They…they really kidnapped me when I was three years old and…trained me. When I turned fifteen…"

Mysterie stopped and Sora gently rubbed her hand. "I'm sorry that had to happen to you." He said.

"Hey Sora…I'll be turning seventeen in two weeks." Mysterie said quietly.

"Cool! That means you're two months younger than I am!" Sora said with a grin. Mysterie smiled and hugged Sora.

"Thank you for writing back to me." She whispered. "It was no problem…Mysterie." Sora said. Mysterie pulled away with a sigh.

"I…think that for now you should go. They'll be home soon." She said. "Okay…but before I go, here." Sora said, pulling a tiny piece of paper out of his pocket.

"W-What's this?" Mysterie asked. "My cell number. If you need any help at all, call me." Sora said.

Mysterie nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. "I-I'll…see you later…Sora." She said. Sora nodded and started back the way he came.

Before he went into the bushes, he looked at Mysterie one last time and he felt determined to help Mysterie the best that he possibly could.

* * *

**How about that, hmm? c:**

**Next chapter is on it's way!**


	3. 02: If Only For Tonight

**Sdafjghfadljh I am so happy~**

**This is going the way I like it, and it actually makes sense now! And if you couldn't tell from the first chapter.**

**Ehh…let's see now…ahh yes, now for chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I only own Mysterie.**

* * *

02: If Only For Tonight

* * *

Sora stared at his ceiling as he laid on his bed. He had, once again, woken up early. This time, however, it wasn't because of a dream. He wasn't sure what it was.

Maybe it was just a feeling that he had?

Sora got out of bed, passing the alarm clock that showed it was just past midnight. He put on the same clothes he wore for his jog the day before, and left his house.

He jogged along a path at the park, his thoughts circled in his mind, repeating them over and over. He slowed down when he got close to the bushes behind the place that Mysterie is at. He let out a low sigh and decided to peek, to check if she was alright.

His brain was telling him too, after all.

As he climbed through the bushes, he noticed that her window was open, and a light was on. There were also lights on in the rest of the house.

Sora bit his lip and quietly approached Mysterie's window. As he got closer, he heard voices coming from her room.

What he saw shocked him.

A woman struck Mysterie, who was knocked down due to the force of the hit. "Stop your sneaking around!" The woman spat.

"I-I didn't sneak out! I…I was here all day!" Mysterie said, her voice trembling as she spoke.

The woman snorted and slammed her foot into her stomach. "I know when you're lying, girl. We've owned you for four years." She snarled.

Mysterie coughed and the woman turned to the door. "Close your window when I leave." She said before leaving.

Sora looked towards Mysterie, who was curled up into a ball. His heart sank at the sight.

"_She goes through that every day?_"

"Mysterie?"

Mysterie quickly looked at him, and her eyes widened in surprise. "S-Sora! What are you doing here?!" She whispered as she went to the window. "I…don't know."

Mysterie closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "Alright. If you want to come in, you can. Just…be careful climbing through the window."

Sora was a little surprised, but when he saw Mysterie limping towards her bed, he scrambled through her window to help her.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Mysterie…why do you let them do this?" Sora asked, keeping his voice a whisper. "I…I'm afraid. If I try to leave…they hurt me worse. I'm afraid…that they'll kill me if I try." Mysterie whispered softly.

Sora watched as her entire body shook and he swallowed. "You should…you should still try. I…can help you." Sora said. Mysterie looked at him. "You can't…if you do, you'll get hurt too." She said. Sora wrapped his arms around Mysterie and pulled her close. "I don't care. I can't let this happen to you." He said.

Mysterie slowly relaxed in his embrace. "How…how can you be like this? We…barely know each other." She said.

"I trust people until they've given me a reason not to. You, Mysterie, have given me every reason to trust you."

A tiny smile spread on Mysterie's face as Sora spoke. "Besides; if I've learned anything from your letters…I've learned that you're a kind person, and that you, of all people, don't deserve this." Sora added.

A tear rolled down Mysterie's cheek and more soon followed. Sora held her as she cried silent tears. He felt for her, because with every silent sob, her entire body shook.

After Mysterie had stopped crying, Sora noticed a cut on her face and pointed it out. "Oh…um…could you get me that box?" Mysterie asked, pointing to a small black box under her nightstand.

Sora grabbed it and handed it to her. She opened it and cleaned the cut up. "Do you bandage yourself up?" Sora asked.

Mysterie nodded as she placed a bandage on her cheek. "I've actually gotten pretty good with it."

Sora stared at Mysterie. "How can you be so positive about this? Isn't…isn't this hell for you?"

Mysterie shrugged. "If I'm not positive, who will be? This…is all I really know, other than before it started. Besides, I'll be free someday, right?"

Sora closed his eyes and put his hand on Mysterie's head, ruffling her hair. When he looked at her again, she had a confused look on her face. "Man, you're really optimistic." Sora said. "You just said that." Mysterie pointed out. Sora smiled. "Yeah, I did."

"You're odd Sora." Mysterie said with a raised eyebrow. Mysterie poked Sora's side and smiled. "But who cares. You're you. That's all that should matter."

Sora looked at the time on his watch. "I…should really get going."

Mysterie's expression faltered. "O-Okay…"

Sora stood and Mysterie was going to, but he stopped her. "You shouldn't stand right now, okay?" He said. "I need to close the window after you leave." Mysterie said. "…Alright, but lay down when you're done, okay?"

Mysterie smiled and nodded, standing up. Sora walked over to the window and climbed out. He turned to Mysterie. "I'll see if I can come back to visit you, okay?" He asked. Mysterie nodded, smiling. "I can't wait." She said; her voice still quiet.

Sora hugged Mysterie and when he pulled away, he gently kissed her cheek. Mysterie's face flushed a red color, and Sora grinned. "Bye~!" He said quietly before running and jumping into the bushes.

Mysterie smiled and closed the window. She sat on her bed and looked at the spot on the bed where Sora sat. It felt so cold without him. Mysterie shook her head.

"_I'll see him later, so I can't let myself get sad._"

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

* * *

Sora yawned and popped his neck as school was dismissed for lunch. "Hey Sora. You've been busy lately." Roxas said, plopping down beside Sora. "What do you mean?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow. "Bro, I know that you've been sneaking out at midnight. You've done it ever since you met Mysterie." Roxas said, watching his brother blush. "Alright, I'll tell you. Just…don't tell anyone, alright?" Sora asked. "Of course. What's up?"

Sora sighed and explained the situation to Roxas, after making him swear not to tell anyone or Sora will tell Kairi one of Roxas' secrets.

"Sora, shouldn't you call the police?" Roxas asked. "That's the thing; she's tried to call them in the past, but those people always find a way to get out of it, and then they move to another city." Sora said. "Then you need to try to catch them in the act." Roxas said. "But…if we do that, then Mysterie will get hurt." Sora said with a frown.

"Well, would you rather it be her just simply getting hurt, or getting beaten to death? Think about it Sora." Roxas said.

He stood and walked over to Kairi, leaving Sora to think to himself.

* * *

Mysterie looked at the time.

12:30 AM.

At any moment, Sora would be by to visit her. She trembled as she thought about them finding out about her and Sora's late night talks. They always kept their voices quiet, but she couldn't help but worry anyway. She didn't want Sora to get hurt because of her. He's her first friend; it's only natural for her to want him safe…right?

Well, Mysterie knew one thing; when Sora smiled, she felt happy.

He made her happy.

"Hey Mysterie." Sora called from the window.

Mysterie turned and smiled at Sora as he climbed into her room. "Hi Sora." she said, a smile growing on her face. Sora grinned and Mysterie looked at him curiously.

"Close your eyes, okay?" Sora said. "Alright. Don't do anything weird." Mysterie said, closing her eyes.

Sora reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny bag. "Hold your hands out." he instructed. Mysterie did so, and Sora placed the bag in her hands.

"Open your eyes."

Mysterie did and she looked at the bag. "What's…?" she started.

Sora reached forward and opened the bag and Mysterie gasped as she pulled out a silver chain, on it a round jade-green colored rock on it. "What's this for?" Mysterie asked. "Happy Birthday Mysterie." Sora said, smiling.

Mysterie felt tears well up in her eyes and put her hand over her mouth. "S-Sora…t-thank you." she said, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" Sora asked, the smile on his face being replaced with an expression of worry.

"I-I've never…gotten a birthday gift before." Mysterie said, wiping some of the tears off of her face. "Really? I…then I'm glad that I could give you a gift!" Sora said, smiling. He reached forward and hugged Mysterie. She hugged him back, still holding the necklace in her hand.

After they separated, Sora helped Mysterie put the necklace on. "It's…really pretty Sora." Mysterie said. Sora smiled and a tiny blush was on his face. "It's no problem Mysterie. You deserve a proper birthday gift after all. You're seventeen now." Sora said.

Mysterie smiled faintly. "I wish it was under better circumstances. I mean… if only I was with my real parents." Mysterie said. "Do you remember them?" Sora asked, watching Mysterie nod. "What were they like?" Sora asked.

Mysterie closed her eyes.

"My mother…she had blue hair. Bizarre right? I guess that explains why I have the blue in my hair. My father, he had brown hair. They both had blue eyes. I remember…that they loved me very much. They always smiled and…we were all happy. For the first three years of my life…I was happy with my family." Mysterie said.

"Hey…do you remember their names and your real last name?" Sora asked. "Yeah. Their names were Aqua and Terra. My real last name is Aihira. Why do you ask?" Mysterie asked, looking at Sora. "N-No reason, I was just wondering." Sora said.

"_I'm pretty sure that her mom is the school nurse…_"

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah?" Sora asked, looking at Mysterie. "Have…have you ever kissed anybody?" she asked, looking at him.

Sora's face immediately flushed red.

"N-No…" he mumbled. "Really?" Mysterie asked, watching Sora nod.

She giggled. "Don't worry; I haven't had mine either, so you're not alone."

Sora set his hand on Mysterie's head and ruffled her hair. "H-Hey!" she protested. "You…always say things that make me blush dang it." Sora said.

Mysterie giggled again and Sora smiled. "Hey, what do you think about me bringing the others to see you today?" Sora asked. Mysterie nodded. "That would be great Sora!" She said happily. Sora's smile faded and Mysterie looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Um…I may have told Roxas…about your situation." Sora mumbled. "Why?" Mysterie asked. "Urgh, he was asking me where I've been sneaking out to. Knowing him, if I didn't tell him, then he and Vanitas would have spread rumors about a secret girlfriend or something." Sora said with a pout. Mysterie felt herself blush. "Haha, it's alright Sora. Besides, it's not like anything bad will happen because you told your brother." She said. Sora lightly laughed. "Yeah, that's true." He said, smiling.

"Hey Sora…I was wondering if you could do something." Mysterie said. "What is it?" Sora asked. Mysterie looked at him, her face red.

"Do…do you think that you can…um…that you can be my first kiss?"

Sora felt his heart flutter.

Of course he's thought about possibly kissing Mysterie, but now that she's asking him, he doesn't know what to do. "U-Um…"

Mysterie watched him with curious eyes. Sora nodded.

"I guess…we can be each other's first kiss." he said, looking back at Mysterie. She blushed again. "So um…how do we kiss?"

"I think that we close our eyes and…yeah…" Sora said timidly. "Okay…"

Mysterie closed her eyes and Sora swallowed, leaning forward. His eyes were barely open; to make sure he didn't miss her lips. As their lips were about to touch, a loud _thump_ made both of them jump.

"Oh shit." Mysterie cursed, her eyes growing wide. "W-What is it?" Sora asked. "I-It's…get under the bed Sora, hurry!" Mysterie said hurriedly.

Sora quietly got on the floor and rolled under Mysterie's bed and she threw the covers over herself, just as the door opened, making light flood the room.

From Sora's view, a man had walked into the room. He surveyed Mysterie's room, before letting a sigh out and setting something on her nightstand. He gently ruffled her hair and left the room, closing it behind him.

After a few moments, Mysterie told Sora to come out. "Who…was that?" Sora asked. "That…that was that woman's husband." Mysterie said. "What did he leave?" Sora asked, spotting an envelope on Mysterie's nightstand.

Mysterie took it and opened it, pulling a letter out. She read it and tears started falling.

"W-What does it say?" Sora asked. Mysterie smiled, wiping some tears from her face. "It says…that my real parents are here in this town." she said. Sora pulled Mysterie into a hug and she hugged him back.

Sora looked at his watch and sighed. "I should get going soon." he said, pulling away from Mysterie. She nodded. "Yeah, I guess you should." she said, smiling softly.

Sora stood and walked toward the window, Mysterie following him. "I'll bring the others by at around 3:30, okay?" Sora asked. Mysterie nodded. "Sounds good." she said.

Sora nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, um…did you…still want me to kiss you?"

Mysterie blushed and nodded. Sora leaned closer to her. She closed her eyes and Sora's lips crashed into hers. Mysterie wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and he hugged her waist; deepening their kiss. When they separated, there was a faint blush on both of their faces.

"…wow…" Mysterie breathed. "Yeah, wow." Sora echoed. They pulled away from each other and Sora smiled. "I'll see you later?" He asked. "Yeah. I'll see you at 3:30."

Mysterie watched Sora climb out of her window and run over to the bushes.

Just before he climbed into them, he waved back at Mysterie, who smiled in return.

* * *

.

* * *

Mysterie opened her eyes and looked at her alarm clock to see that it was noon. Her nap lasted longer than she thought it would have.

She got out of her bed and stretched before she walked over to her dresser. She was opening the first drawer to get some fresh clothes out, when her bedroom door slammed open. Mysterie turned and she gulped. The woman stood in her doorway, her eyes narrowed and glaring at Mysterie.

"You. Little. Slut." she hissed, starting toward Mysterie. "W-What…?" Mysterie stuttered.

"Oh, don't you dare even pull that shit. I _know_ that you've been sneaking a boy into your room for the past couple of days!"

Mysterie's eyes widened. "W-What…?"

A grin spread across the woman's face. "Oh yeah, busted! You know that I'm right!" she shouted, her voice growing louder and louder with each word.

Mysterie froze in fear as the woman stepped closer to her with each word. "I told you that I knew when you were lying, didn't I?" she asked, her grin turning into a sickening one. She lunged forward and slammed Mysterie into her dresser.

"I _will_ make you pay…My husband isn't here to stop me this time girl." she hissed into Mysterie's ear. Mysterie started struggling against the woman who just laughed mockingly.

"This boy must really be something special for you to actually try to live for him."

The woman slapped Mysterie, sending her crashing to the floor. She groaned as the woman started kicking her stomach. Mysterie rolled over and started to attempt to crawl away, but the woman pulled her up by her hair and threw her, causing Mysterie to collide with her nightstand, knocking it and the lamp over. She let out a scream of pain and the woman laughed.

"Wow, you really don't like this do you?" She asked. Mysterie groaned as she tried to get up and the woman grabbed onto her hair once again. Mysterie screamed and thrashed around as the woman dragged her out of her bedroom.

"_No…NO!_"

The woman threw Mysterie in front of the couch and her eyes widened when she saw two men sitting on it.

"There she is." The woman hissed.

One of the guys looked at her, studying her. "Are you sure that she'd really be any good?" He asked the other. The second guy nudged Mysterie's side with his foot. "She'll do just fine." The second guy said. "How much?" The first guy asked. "Name your price. I've been dying to get rid of this brat." The woman hissed. "Mind if we try first?" The second guy asked. The woman shrugged.

"Go ahead."

Mysterie found herself lifted off of the ground and a hand was cupped around her breast. She let out a scream of protest before she kicked one of the two men. She heard him groan and fall to the ground and Mysterie started running. She grabbed a phone that was on the table and ran to her room, hearing the woman and both of the men shout after her.

Mysterie shoved her dresser in front of her door just as she heard them banging on it. Mysterie swallowed and sat in her closet, closing the door. She pushed herself as far back as she could go and she started dialing Sora's number with shaky fingers.

* * *

.

* * *

"Hey guys, do you want to go visit Mysterie today? We can bring her a cake and everything!" Sora said happily. He and his friends were sitting in the living room at his and Roxas' house.

"That sounds like fun!" Kairi said with a smile.

"I'd love to see her again, she was nice." Naminé added.

"And hot." Vanitas said, earning a glare from Sora and each of the girls. "What? You can't deny that." he said with a shrug.

"You are probably going to get your butt kicked by then." Riku said, a smirk on his face.

"It'll be worth it~." Vanitas said teasingly. Xion then proceeded to shove him off of the couch.

Sora's phone started going off and he looked at the number.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked.

"Not sure; it's a new number." Sora replied. "Maybe it's a telemarketer!" Vanitas said, a gleam in his eye.

Sora shook his heard before answering his phone. "Hello?"

"S-Sora…?"

Sora froze. "Mysterie? Is that you? What's wrong?!" he asked, turning away from his friends.

"I…I…the woman…I think she's trying to sell me…the guys…" Mysterie stopped before she started sobbing. "Where are you?" Sora asked. "I…locked myself in my closet…" Mysterie whispered.

"Okay, Mysterie, stay where you are. I'll be right there." Sora said, standing up.

"O-Okay…p-please hurry…Oh no…" Mysterie whispered.

"What's wrong now?" Sora asked, pulling his jacket on with one arm.

"They just broke my door down…please hurry Sora!"

The line went dead and Sora finished pulling his jacket on before he rushed to the front door.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku asked. Sora looked at Roxas, who nodded.

"It's complicated, but if Sora doesn't get there right now, the results might be fatal." He said.

"I'm going now! I need to get there!" Sora shouted, opening the door and running out.

"Wait, fatal for who?" Xion asked. Roxas took a deep breath.

"Mysterie."


End file.
